


A Misunderstanding

by kathoo



Category: Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Dangan Ronpa: Another Episode, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, Girls Kissing, Hugs, Marriage Proposal, Misunderstandings, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Ultra Despair Girlfriends, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 21:16:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15542331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kathoo/pseuds/kathoo
Summary: “Okay, okay!” Komaru relented. “Now, what were you going to say, Touki—I mean, Touko-chan?”Touko huffed. “I’ll let that one slide…. A-Anyway, this is something I’ve been thinking about for awhile, and I think I-I’ve m-made my decision! I’m one h-hundred percent sure, and I-I’m not gonna back down.”Komaru raised an eyebrow. “What is it?”Touko closed her eyes for a moment before opening them again, a determined look in her eyes. “Omaru,” Touko began, “I… I don’t want to be your girlfriend anymore.”.Touko admits something heartbraking for Komaru, but things are much different than they seem.





	A Misunderstanding

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cassoo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cassoo/gifts).



> This is for my awesome friend Cass! I thought I'd write some fluff for her (and for me, too, because this is extremely self-indulgent).

“H-Hey, Omaru?” Touko questioned, sweat visible on her forehead. Komaru didn’t know if Touko was feeling the heat or if she was nervous - she could almost never tell. It wasn’t like Komaru minded, anyway. She loved Touko just as Touko was.

“Mhm?” Komaru inquired, moving her hand forward to intertwine her fingers with her girlfriend. They were sitting on their bed, leaning back against the headboard. It was cozy.

“I… I have s-something i-important to tell you,” Touko informed her, glancing away.

Komaru laughed. “You can tell me anything, Touki.”

“I-I told you to d-drop that nickname!” Touko hissed, a blush apparent on her face. Touko hadn’t liked Komaru calling her ‘Touki’ since the first time, but Komaru couldn’t help it - her girlfriend’s blush every time she said it was too cute.

“Okay, okay!” Komaru relented. “Now, what were you going to say, Touki—I mean, Touko-chan?”

Touko huffed. “I’ll let that one slide…. A-Anyway, this is something I’ve been thinking about for awhile, and I think I-I’ve m-made my decision! I’m one h-hundred percent sure, and I-I’m not gonna back down.”

Komaru raised an eyebrow. “What is it?”

Touko closed her eyes for a moment before opening them again, a determined look in her eyes. “Omaru,” Touko began, “I… I don’t want to be your girlfriend anymore.”

...What?

Komaru’s throat tightened. “H-Huh?”

“I don’t feel like we belong as girlfriend and… well, girlfriend,” Touko went on. “It’s just not us. I don’t feel like it’s best for either of us.”

“Y-You r-really feel that way?” Komaru whispered, her eyes dampening. “I mean… I-I _understand_ and it’s _your_ choice, of course, b-but… I r-really felt like we were h-happy together…” A tear made it’s way down her face against her will. “I-I’m sorry for crying, haha… I’m just making this harder on you.”

“Omaru,” Touko tried to intervene, but Komaru wasn’t listening.

“I was really, really happy around you,” Komaru continued, her voice becoming hoarser and hoarser as she spoke. “I t-thought you were, too, but I-I’m sorry for not seeing this coming. I must have b-been a bad girlfriend, and I’m so sorry.”

“Omaru,” Touko tried to cut her off again.

“It’s Togami-san, isn’t it?” Komaru asked. “He’s rich and handsome… and I can’t be him. I understand why you’d l-like him more than me, b-but… he’s so _mean_ to you! D-Do you really love him more than me, after all this time?” At this point tears were streaming down Komaru’s face, and she couldn’t stop them. Komaru hiccuped as she furiously wiped at her eyes.

They’d built their relationship over such a long time - Komaru had thought that they were soulmates. Maybe she’d been wrong.

“Omaru!” Touko yelled, finally pulling out of Komaru out of her own head. “Y-You d-didn’t let me finish, idiot! I w-was going to say that we shouldn’t b-be girlfriends anymore b-because… I… I think we should be w-wives!”

_…What?_

Touko shakily reached into her shirt pocket and pulled out a small black box.

“Oh my god,” Komaru whispered, her tears finally halting.

“I was going to tell you right after,” Touko mumbled. “B-But you wouldn’t let me. I-It was supposed to be funny.  You weren’t supposed t-to _c-cry_ , Omaru… I’m s-sorry.” Touko set the box down on the bed between them and pulled Komaru into a gentle embrace, cradling her head. “ _I’m_ the b-bad girlfriend…”

“No!” Komaru argued, wrapping her arms around Touko in return. “I should’ve let you finish, Touko-chan. It’s my fault.”

Touko sighed. “I’m s-sorry. This w-was supposed to be an important m-moment in our lives… it’s supposed to be _beautiful_ and _romantic_ , but I didn’t do it like I should have.”

“Touko-chan,” Komaru deadpanned, “we’re in _Towa City_ \- I don’t see how you could have really made this romantic. It’s not your fault, and it’s not my fault - besides, this will definitely be the most memorable proposal possible.”

Komaru chuckled, but Touko pouted. “W-Whatever…”

“And besides, it’s impossible for you to be a bad girlfriend,” Komaru continued. Komaru opened up the box and carefully plucked the rather large diamond ring from the box and slid it on her own finger. “Because we’re fiancées now, aren’t we?”

Touko’s entire face was flushed. “Y-You’re so g-gross!”

“You’re the one who wants to be _wives_ , Touki!”

“I said t-to d-drop that nickname!”

“Where did you get this ring?” Komaru asked, examining her hand. “It’s gorgeous!”

Touko looked off to the side. “I m-may have gotten some h-help from Naegi... the other one, I mean.”

“My brother knows about this?!”

“H-How else was I s-supposed to get a ring?” Touko demanded, flustered.

“That’s true,” Komaru admitted. “And, besides, it’s really beautiful… thank you, Touko-chan. I really love you.”

“You’re so sappy…”

They sat in a moment of comfortable silence, simply gazing at one another. After a moment Touko spoke up, “Hey, Omaru?”

“Yeah, Touko-chan?”

“You’re wearing your ring on the wrong hand,” Touko pointed out, gesturing to Komaru’s ring. It was on Komaru’s right hand. “It’s traditionally s-supposed to be on t-the left, idiot…”

Komaru smiled at Touko. “I live to break traditions,” Komaru responded, like something out of a video game.

Before Touko could call what she said stupid, Komaru leaned in for a kiss with her to-be-wife. It was wonderful - just like Touko.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact: toukomaru is the only ship that could ever rival my love for irumatsu, despite the fact that I've written almost nothing for it. 
> 
> Thank you for reading, and all comments and kudos are appreciated!
> 
> I hope you have a great day!
> 
> [follow my tumblr if you're interested!](https://emiiriii.tumblr.com/)


End file.
